


Частоты

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Romance, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Сборник из трёх драбблов, каждый из которых — короткая зарисовка по одному из указанных в шапке пэйрингу.





	1. Жар

Стоит почувствовать на своей коже нежные прикосновения Стеллы — сразу же подкашиваются ноги, а сердце камнем падает в бездну. Стоит почувствовать вкус её губ — тело мгновенно окутывает жар, мешая возможности ровно дышать.

Блум зажмуривается сильно-сильно, прижимаясь к подруге и обхватывая руками её тонкую талию. Стелла лишь смеётся. Стелле всегда смешно. Сквозь поцелуй Блум чувствует, как уголки мягких губ девушки приподнялись. Из груди вырывается стон. Слишком жарко.

«Но миссис Фарагонда… наши силы так похожи, как мы сможем их объединить?»

_Вот как._

Блум спускает руки на ягодицы Стеллы, помогая ей сесть на свои колени. Солнечная девочка продолжает улыбаться, не отрываясь от её уст и наслаждаясь тем, как температура лучшей подруги возрастает с каждой секундой. Из груди Блум невольно вырывается ещё один сдавленный стон, когда она чувствует, как их языки соприкасаются.

У Блум солнечный удар. Блум сейчас потеряет сознание. У Блум нарушение работы головного мозга, вызванное сильным перегревом под действием прямых солнечных лучей. Вот только горит не только голова, но и всё тело — особенно обжигает те места, которых касаются тонкие пальцы подруги.

Когда девушка чувствует, как Стелла отстраняется от её губ, то ещё какое-то время боится открыть глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть к чертям.

— Блум, милая, да у тебя жар… — игриво произносит Стелла, прикоснувшись к её лбу.

Блум знает. У Блум все внутренности испепеляются.


	2. Такт

Лейлу хочется обнять и никогда-никогда не отпускать. Хочется коснуться, чтобы почувствовать, реальна ли вообще эта добродушная и энергичная девушка, или же Музе просто мерещится? Лейлу хочется оберегать от всех напастей, только чтобы видеть, как она беззаботно танцует, окунувший в ритм музыки с головой.

Иногда Музе хочется, чтобы она окунулась _в неё_ с головой.

Басы электронной музыки заглушают все звуки, когда Муза входит в комнату и видит танцующую Лейлу. Она очень пластична — совсем не такая, как Муза. Муза скованная и угловатая, она чувствует музыку, но двигаться в такт не в состоянии. Всё, что Муза делать в состоянии, так это стоять с широко раскрытыми глазами, застыв на месте. Грудь наполняет странное чувство, пока она наблюдает, как кудрявые волосы подруги плавно движутся в воздухе, когда она выполняет несколько поворотов вокруг себя. Тёмно-серые глаза встречаются с синевато-чёрными. Лейла протягивает руку, мягко улыбаясь подруге. Её ладонь на ощупь такая же мягкая. И тёплая.

Муза невольно улыбается, прильнув к девушке. Та только в недоумении посмеивается, но обнимает подругу в ответ, щекотно касаясь пальцами бледных угловатых плеч. Муза закрывает глаза и прислушивается. Басы заглушают всё, кроме биения сердца Лейлы, такт которого она может чувствовать сейчас. _Хорошо._


	3. Сбой

За окном давно сумерки. Из освещения в комнате лишь зажжённая настольная лампа. Текна и Флора получили совместное школьное задание, поэтому сейчас сконцентрированно сидят над учебниками и тетрадями, решая формулы волшебных заклинаний.

Текна чувствует, что по-особому рада, что ей в партнёрши досталась именно Флора.

«Да, это логично, — рассуждает мысленно Текна, склонившись над тетрадью. — Флора отличница. Она спокойная, тихая, ответственная… Всё сходится».

Нет. Не сходится. Текна едва заметно хмурится. Она переводит взгляд на подругу, которая вдумчиво читает условие задачи. Пряди волос слегка спадают ей на глаза, когда она наклоняется ближе к учебнику. Девушка спокойно заправляет их за ухо, всё так же не отвлекаясь от текста. Текна ловит внутри себя странный импульс. Отклик на это безобидное, казалось бы, действие.

Она резко выпрямляется, отведя взгляд. Несостыковка какая-то.

«Текна, что с тобой? Соберись», — настороженно думает Текна, сжав губы. Она пытается сконцентрировать своё внимание на формулах, но не может. В мыслях лишь тонкий аромат роз, исходящий от феи природы. Текна снова переводит на неё взгляд.

У Флоры мягкие черты лица и мечтательность во взгляде, в данный момент смешанная с лёгкой усталостью от учёбы и налётом серьёзности. У Текны — лишь задумчиво сведённые вместе брови и безэмоциональность в лице. У Флоры розовая нежная юбка и блуза, подчёркивающая её романтическую натуру, а у Текны — практичный комлект одежды из старой пары брюк и короткого топа. У Флоры длинные струящиеся волосы, а у Текны — вечная подстриженная коротко угловатая причёска.

Текна едва уловимо мотает головой. Бред какой-то. У неё что, процессор перегрелся?

— Текна, всё в порядке? — вдруг раздаётся тихий голос Флоры. У неё светло-зелёные глаза, от которых веет весной. А у Текны не всё в порядке. Она с долей нервозности не глядя тянется к ручке, лежащей на столе, как вдруг нечаянно касается тыльной стороны ладони девушки и тут же отдёргивает руку, смутившись. Одна секунда — и Текна окончательно убеждается, что в её программе произошёл какой-то сбой. Очень странный сбой.

Девушка встаёт с места, лишённым эмоций взглядом пройдясь по комнате. Она кратко извиняется перед Флорой и уходит в коридор, оставив недоумевающую подругу одну.

«Сбой. Точно. Это просто какой-то сбой», — убеждённо заверяет себя Текна, скрестив на груди руки.


End file.
